familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
List of West Point Cadets 1829
Listing of graduates of the United States Military Academy at West Point for 1829. * See also Index / Prior Year / Next Year Class of 1829 541 Charles Mason: After two years in the Army, pursued a career in railroads and politics in Wisconsin and mostly Iowa. 542 Robert E. Lee (1807-1870): An engineer on the frontier west of the Mississippi; served gallantly in the Mexican War. (Not a word about the Confederate general.) 543 William H. Harford: Four years in the Army, three years as chief engineer of the Lake Pontchartrain Canal, and died at 29. 544 J. Allen Smith Izard: Taught six years at the Academy, then resigned to a life of social graces as a Southern planter who summered in the North. 545 James Barnes: A railroad engineer. 546 Catharinus P. Buckingham: A total of four years in the Army, and a long civilian career spent teaching at first, but then mostly in iron and steel. 547 Joseph Smith Bryce: Taught at the Academy for two years, resigning to become an attorney; thirty years later, during the War between the States, served in a staff position in the Union Army. 548 John Mackay: A topographical engineer in the South and in Texas. 549 Charles W. Hackley: Four years in the Army, followed by twenty-five civilian years as an Episcopalian priest and a professor of mathematics. 550 Miner Knowlton: Seventeen years in the Army, including service in the Mexican War; sidelined by illness the rest of his life, an illness due to his military service. 551 John C. Casey: A life on the frontier, most of it in Florida during the Seminole Wars. 552 William R. McKee: Seven years in the Artillery, then resigned and was an attorney and railroad engineer in his home state; a Kentucky Volunteer in the Mexican War, he was killed at Buena Vista. 553 Joseph E. Johnston: Black Hawk War, Second Seminole War, bravery in the Mexican War, frontier service in Kansas and Utah, but not a word about his Confederate commands. After the War between the States, a term as U. S. Representative and four years as Commissioner of Railroads. 554 John F. Kennedy: A brief career of miscellaneous posts, ending in his assignment to Florida during the Second Seminole War, where he died of consumption. 555 O. McKnight Mitchel: A brief and unsatisfying Army career, followed by national prominence as an astronomer. 556 Gustavus Brown: Died in Chicago, three years after graduating, probably of cholera. 557 Sidney Burbank: Twenty-some years on the western frontier, with a break fighting in the Second Seminole War; fought for the Union in the War between the States; after the war, assistant commissioner of the Freedmen's Bureau. 558 William Hoffman: Most of his career was spent on the western frontier; served in the Black Hawk War and the Second Seminole War; fought in the Mexican War; in the War between the States, commander of the Union prisoner-of‑war system. 559 Charles Petigru: Even younger than the man he replaced as an engineer on the arsenal at Apalachicola, FL, he too died of tropical fever and was buried by the side of a local road. 560 Franklin E. Hunt: Mid-level career almost entirely on the western frontier, the first half in the Artillery and the second as a paymaster; fought for the Union in the War between the States. 561 Lancaster P. Lupton: Served on the western frontier but resigned within seven years; a civilian fur trader, farmer, merchant, and miner mostly in California. 562 Seth Eastman: A painter and illustrator of note, he served many years on the western frontier and documented Indian tribes; he also taught drawing at the Military Academy for seven years. 563 Thomas Swords: His first five years were in miscellaneous frontier posts, after which he found his niche as a quartermaster; fought in the Mexican War and for the Union in the War between the States. 564 Albemarle Cady: Thirty years on the western frontier, interrupted by combat in the Mexican War; the wounds received there would more or less sideline him from Union service during the War between the States. 565 Thomas A. Davies: Resigned after two years; a civilian engineer and New York merchant — but fought for the Union as a Volunteer in the War between the States. AOG 566 Albert G. Blanchard: Frontier duty for ten years, then six years of civilian life as a merchant and school administrator in New Orleans; fought in the Mexican War, then returned to civilian life in schools, surveying and railroads; during the War between the States served in the Confederate army. 567 Chileab S. Howe: Nine years in the Infantry, mostly in the South; on resigning became a planter in Alabama and Mississippi. 568 Caleb C. Sibley: An undistinguished forty-year career in the Infantry, most of it on the western frontier; at the outbreak of the War between the States, surrendered his post to the Confederacy, and was sidelined for the rest of the war. 569 James H. Wright: Died at his first post, fifteen months after graduating. 570 George A. Sterling: Resigned within three years; his civilian career was as an Episcopalian minister and farmer in Connecticut. 571 Joseph H. Pawling: Resigned after seventeen months; shadowy details of his civilian career; a government clerk, he died relatively young. 572 Antes Snyder: Resigned from the Army almost immediately; a railroad and canal engineer. 573 William H. Warfield: Resigned after three years on the western frontier; was a farmer in his home State of Maryland. 574 James Clark: Resigned after a year; ordained a Catholic priest, and taught mathematics and science at several universities; President of Holy Cross and Gonzaga Colleges. 575 James Allen (1806-1846): Seventeen years on the western frontier; in the Mexican-American War died on the march of the Mormon Battalion, of which he was the first commander. First officer buried at Fort Leavenworth National Cemetery. 576 Jonathan Freeman: Eight years in the Army, in low-profile assignments; a civilian engineer and lawyer. 577 John P. Davis: Fifteen years on the western frontier, mostly as quartermaster; dismissed for financial irregularities. 578 George R. J. Bowdoin: Resigned after three years; his civilian career was as a lawyer in New York city. 579 Edwin R. Long: Infantryman, served in the Black Hawk War and in various northern garrisons; fought in the Second Seminole War. 580 Benjamin W. Brice: Resigned within three years; back in the Army during the Mexican War for two years; the third time, stayed for twenty-five years, served the Union in the War between the States and rose to Paymaster-General of the Army. 581 Robert W. Burnet: Resigned within four years, and the Register doesn't mention any civilian career. 582 James S. Moore: Resigned immediately; a medical doctor and planter in Georgia and Alabama. 583 Charles O. May: Died on the western frontier, six months after graduating. 584 Theophilus H. Holmes: Thirty-one years in the United U. S. Army, all on the western frontier except for combat in the Mexican War; fought for the Confederacy in the War between the States. 585 Edward R. Williams: Resigned after six years on the frontier, in the Old Northwest; no information on the rest of his life. 586 Richard B. Screven: Infantryman, assigned to any frontier where there was trouble: on the Canadian border; three tours of duty with combat in the Second Seminole War; fought in the Mexican War; died of illness not long after. References * 1829 Roster George W. Cullum's Biographical Register of the Officers and Graduates of the United States Military Academy at West Point, New York, since its establishment in 1802. Cullum's Register is an index to all the graduates of the Military Academy at West Point, in sequential order, class by class, and within each class, in the final order of merit they achieved as cadets — or at least from 1818 to 1978, when the Register dropped the order of merit. The Register was first conceived by Gen. George Washington Cullum (Class of 1833, ranking 3d in his Class; Superintendent of the Academy in 1864‑1866; his own Cullum number is 709). He started with a sort of draft version in 1850, then published it in its final form in a third edition. Category:Alumni of the United States Military Academy